bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayatsuri Masuta
Ayatsuri Masuta(Puppet Master) Ayatsuri Masuta is not his real name. He abandoned his real name a long time ago. He proffers to be called just Ayatsuri Masuta or Za Ayatsuri Masuta(The puppet Master) by everyone but not many people respect him enough to do this. The most common nickname for him is "The mad scientist". 'Appearance' not sure how he will look like yet. he always has his puppeteer gloves all times despite the fact it has no real use anymore. 'Personality and Stuff' Morals: He does not have any morals. He his willing to do anything in the name of science. He only see two types of people. There are the intellectuals and genie pigs. The intellectuals who have high value to him. Then there are the genie pigs who are the the people who have no real value except for dieing in the name science. Personality: He is very eccentric, egotistical, and crazy. He believes that he greatest person in the whole entire universe of shokubai(catalyst). He is self opinionated and will alway think he is right no matter what. He see him self as being normal and thinks everyone else is crazy. He fails to see why people consider him to be crazy. He does many weird thing. A example is he once made a blood flavored energy drink for no reason list of dislikes *Idiots *Sock puppets *Vanilla *Primitive technology *All humans *sports *healthy people who don't want to be experimented on *The list just keeps going on and on(long list) 'Relationships' Central 46: He is not on good terms with them. He almost got exiled for fusing a small part of a hollows soul to himself. He thinks there psychopaths for have a rule agents Hollowfication. 'Synopsis' past/ the captains death events before shinō Academy are unknown and irrelevant to the 3 Masked gods story line.. During is time there he never friend in Shinō Academy because he was considered crazy. He was given an offer to join many squads within the beginning of the second year. He graduated early and joined squad 4 because he wanted to learn how to use healing kidō. While he was there he did do few unethical things that could have gotten him kicked out of the Seireitei. He was smart enough to never get caught and left that squad before they could ever suspected. After that he joined squad 12 because that was were he originally wanted to be. He quickly gained a reputation in that squad for being a genius and his captain made him his 3rd seat with in a few weeks. He remianed in that seat for many years training, doing lots of research, and making many inventions. He eventually got promoted to the 2nd seat once he was power full enough. A few years after that the captain died in a explosion during a lab accident. becoming new captain and stuff he passed the Captains Proficiency Test. He was able to show them his bankai using the Celestial projector. He was only able to show it's weakest form but that was enough to prove he at least achieved. 'Inventions and Equipment' Puppets he made spider Puppet *appearance: look like a spider. it slightly bigger the the biggest spider in the human world. the biggest spider in the world human happens to be the Giant huntsman spider. *uses: spying on enemy or just spying in general. This puppet has other uses since it has no weapons. laying mini spiders. False Puppet *appearance: It looks exactly like Ayatsuri Masuta *uses: It can be used as decoy so Ayatsuri Masuta can run away from the fight or to make an opening for him to attack the opponent. *Abilities: It has human flesh with real blood in side of it. It looks like and mimics Ayatsuri Masuta exactly to the point were even his Closest friends would not be able to see a difference. It also release a gas when damaged that make the opponent hallucinate. The gas will make them think there seeing a real dead body. If they were not hallucinating they would see it is just a destroyed puppet. In this state it would leave a good chance to kill them. *making/repairing: it takes about 3-5 months to make a new one. It takes about a months to repair any major damage fully. The minor damage could take any were from just a few hours to few weeks. non puppet inventions Celestial projector prototype: His favorite invention... more coming soon Puppeteer gloves *appearance: they are a thin fingerless gloves. The right glove is grey. The left glove is black *uses: it allows him to focus spiritual energy in the from of strings. He connects those strings to his puppets so he could control them. he can control a max of ten puppets at one time. if he only uses one string on a puppet it is harder to control. He generally use 2 strings per puppet instead. He finds controlling 5 puppets much easier. it is easier because it requires less focus and 2 string on a puppet allows him to control it more efficiently. Over time he learned how to make the strings without the gloves but he still always wears them any way since it make the strings more stable. * Bariki Nomihosu(energy drink) #27: His highly successful energy drink brand. It is the mix perfect of healthiness, energy gain, and good taste. It has no bad side affects and lots of good nutritions. . He has proven it is good for the body and he is not lying for money. He made this good such a good product so he could gain a steady supply of money for his own research. what it is exactly made is unknown. There are many different and strange flavors. *random facts involving Bariki Nomihosu # 27: Ayatsuri Masuta drinks about 20 bottles a day. It is what allows him to work all day with very little sleep. He has 4 favorite flavors are miso, octopus, squid ink, and wasabi. Out of every flavor he ever made he hates the vanilla the most of all. The strangest one he ever made was blood flavored. He found blood flavored to be the second most disgusting drink he ever made. strangely his lieutenant found it delicious. It is unknown were he got the blood from. 'Powers and Abilities' genius intellect: *'Master Scientist/Inventor': He has a very innovative and imaginative mind that allow him to invent many things. Add that with his high IQ and you have one amazing scientist and Inventor. *'Master Chemist/Biochemist': He can masterfully works with chemicals and is an experienced Biochemist. He has made many deadly poisons and diseases. he used this skill to make is famous drink Bariki Nomihosu #27 *'Master Strategist & Tactician': He is a master of strategy and plans every move in and out side of a fight. He even watches his enemy or enemies for a while before attacking them so he notices there weaknesses. He can lead group well in a fight and is able to capturing powerful enemies alive for research with very little harm to him self and high value people. The rest of the group he leads is not guaranteed to survive because he does not care about them. *'Extensive understanding of Mechanical engineering': He uses this skill create puppets. This skill has been very useful for creating unique and interesting inventions. *'Extremely observant': he notices small detail in an experiment that some scientist can easily miss. This is a very useful skill in fight since it allows him to notice weakness of the enemy. (Flash Step)Shunpo Expert: He can keep up with captains well. He is no were near mastering it his shunpo. He sometimes tries to get better at it but most of the time he is distracted by his own research. Average Strength: He is not very strong especially when compared to the other captains. But he use his intellect more then Strength in a fight any way. Great Spiritual Energy: He has an average amount for a captain but compared to some other captains his is not that high. Kidō Expert: he is very experenced at binding kidō. he like it since he wants to keep his enemys alive for research instead of killing them with them *'Healing kidō expert': He was in squad 4 for a while and leaned about how the body works and all that stuff. He does not deeply care about the ability to heal. He cared more about studying how it worked so he could make a similar kidō that could restore damaged objects. *'Restoration kidō master': He got the idea how healing kidō worked and based originally based Restoration kidō on it. He knew it would be more complex then healing since he had to study quantum mechanics. After he gained a deep knowledge of Quantum mechanics he could easily restore objects to a previous state assuming he created it. He use this to repair his puppets in the middle of a fight. 'Zanpakutō' Name: Unholy Astral puppet sealed: it look like a ____ with a thin string on the bottom of handle Shikai: it powers depend on the time of day and position of the sun or moon Bankai: incantation: Destroy eclipse demon puppet(can't find exact translation so English works) it can only be activated during a lunar or solar eclipse. During that time he only can control gravity. disadvatages of bankai: he can't activate it unless there is a solar of lunar eclipse it the area he's at. it take more energy to stay in the bankai then it does to shikai to stay. (when i say more energy i don't mean a lot more. it only uses a little more) lunar eclipse: solar eclipse: It is a very rare situation to be in the exact location of solar eclipse during the few minuets it's occurring. A solar eclipse happens in a much smaller area then a lunar eclipse so it is extremely rare to encounter one. powers: it controls gravity at almost godly levels depending on what type of solar eclipse. He has never used it since he has been in an area with a solar eclipse before and his Celestial projector can't imitate one with out overloading the machine and damaging it Partial eclipse: it has the biggest area of all the solar eclipses. Is also gives his zanpakutō the least amount of control over gravity. it is unknown how exactly this form will work Total eclipse or Annular eclipse: This take place in a smaller area then the Partial eclipse. It makes his zanpakutō control gravity to the point were it seems it's a god 'Semi-Hollowfication' He fused a small part of a hollows soul to him self and can now use a Cero Cero: his cero is yellow. 'Trivia' 'Concepts and Creation' His personality was obviously based of of Mayuri Kurotsuchi or just your stereotypical mad scientist. The puppet thing is based off Naruto. The way his ability works came from my mind. The It may not be fully original but the alternate dimension known as shokubai(catalyst) need some unoriginal people. Category:Character Category:Shinigami